


Christmas away from home

by PB9



Series: 7 Days of Christmas [6]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: FLUFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF, FLUFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF, Fluff, M/M, skiing coach!jeonghan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21919366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PB9/pseuds/PB9
Summary: Joshua was forced to spend his christmas in a ski resort - to make it clear - he hates skiing.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: 7 Days of Christmas [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574110
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Christmas away from home

* * *

Joshua doesn't hate Christmas, or winter.

He doesn't really - it's cute, everything is nicely decorated and people get gifts.

Until he was kicked out of his room by his roommate. 

Well, to be frank, his roommate gave him an airplane ticket and a free accommodation - but the point still stands.

The younger guy wanted to spend the entire holiday with his boyfriend and decided to throw him into the middle of a ski resort.

Just to make sure everyone is on the same page - not only he does not know how to ski - he _hates_ skiing. 

* * *

'Hi, did you book a one-on-one class for beginner's skiing?' Joshua looked up to see a tall Asian guy in full ski suit

'Yeah.' 

'Have you tried skiing before?' 

'Yes.'

'Oh that's great, we can get started easier then.' 

'I crashed into a tree and I spent a week in hospital.' The blonde guy blinked, seems like it was going to be a long ride. 

* * *

They both settled down at one of the tables outside the cafe - both in full ski suits.

'So what brings you, a person who has a clear hatred for skiing, here? A place where there is nothing you can do but - ski.' The coach asked laying back onto the wooden chair.

'The answer is - I didn't. My roommate threw me out with some tickets and room bookings.' 

'So, a free treat from your roommate?' 

'He just want to kick me out so he can be sappy with his boyfriend.' 

'So, a bribery from your roommate?' 

'Well, I guess you can put it that way.' 

'So how long are you here for?'

'Until the 5th of January.' 

'Wow, that's like two weeks. Your roommate must be paying a lot of money to get you out.' 

'In the worst way possible as well.' 

'Let's see if I can make it better?' 

'Well in that case, let's see what you can do - Yoon-ssi.'

'Jeonghan is fine.' 

'Alright, then Jeonghan, just call me Jisoo.' 

* * *

'See, you're getting better at it.' 

'You just mean that I no longer fall or crash into something within 10 minutes.' 

'While that is true, that is also a progress.' Joshua raised his eyebrow as he continue to ski next to the coach

'You're getting there, this is like, doggy paddle of skiing.'

'FUCK YOU JEONGHAN' 

And Yoon Jeonghan bursted into laughters. 

* * *

'So, where do you live?' Jeonghan asked as he sat down.

'Seoul, South Korea. But I was born in the US, hence the Joshua at the start.' 

'Wow, I actually also live in Seoul.' 

'I thought you live here? Like, you work here.' 

'It's only winter work, during the other months of the year I do other stuffs.'

'What other stuffs?' 

'Like, teaching? Yeah for real, I teach.' 

'So you teach all around the year then?' 

'Well, kinda. I teach elementary school students by the way - can't keep up with the CSAT.' 

'I've never done that and I feel blessed every single day for not having to do it.'

'You should. So what do you do?' 

'Me? I work in a pharmaceutical firm- like, I make drugs.'

'Make drugs?' Jeonghan raised his eyebrow suspiciously.

'Like, actual drugs not narcotics. Like paracetamol kind of drugs.'

'OH, so you make drugs.'

'Yeah, I make drugs.' 

* * *

'So will I see you in Seoul?'

'Well, I hope so?'

'I'm going back in February, so just keep texting me until then?'

'Well, if you reply I will.' 

Jeonghan rolled his eyes in response. 'Why wouldn't I reply.'

'See you, Jeonghan.'

'See you, Jisoo.' 

* * *

'Huh, going to a ski resort are we?' 

'Shut up, Vernon.'

'He really is going to pay for you to stay there over Christmas?' 

'You did last year. Plus, it's the company paying.'

'They pay for you?' 

'Well, employee's close list gets benefits, especially the significant other.' 

'I am jealous. Like literally, so jealous.' Joshua shrugged in response before zipping up his luggage.

'You started it. Now, see you in three weeks, have fun, don't have sex on my bed.' 

* * *


End file.
